


All Night, Always

by misslizanne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslizanne/pseuds/misslizanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come on, let me hold you, touch you, feel you always. Kiss you, taste you all night, always (thanks to <strong><a href="http://its-aboutbloodytime.tumblr.com">its-aboutbloodytime</a> </strong>for the prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Night, Always

**Author's Note:**

> _[[song link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1oVosJxDE-s)]_

He wasn’t sure how it had started. One second, they were casually talking in the apartment they were renting in New York, and the next second she had kissed him. It had started out soft, but quickly grew into a hungry passion that neither could fight off. She backed him up towards the bedroom door, pressing him up against it. He fished for the doorknob, finally turning it and stumbling backwards. He used the momentum to turn her around, kicking the door shut with his foot and pressing her up against it. He took a moment to take her in, as she seductively bit her bottom lip and reached for his jacket, pulling him into her and crashing her lips onto his.

She reached her hands around his body, squeezing his ass violently and pulling him into her lower half. She could feel the strain of his erection rubbing up against her stomach. She moaned, as she starting grinding her hips up against his. Reaching for his jacket, she tugged it off his broad shoulders, letting it fall to the ground with a thud. He trailed kisses down her neck, the scruff of his jaw scratching her raw.

“Oh, _Killian_ ,” she exhaled, as he let his hand toy with her breasts before inching down to the hem of her shirt. She pulled it over her head tossing it to the side. He fiddled with the clasp of her bra, gently removing it to reveal her. He continued to caress every part of her with kisses, sucking on her collarbone each time he passed it. She fiddled with his vest buckles, shoving the vest off his chest and ripping his shirt off to reveal his muscular chest.

She began to lead them towards the bed and pushed him down upon it. Seductively, she removed her pants and underwear, teasing him as she slipped them off slowly. He watched, feeling the fabric of his leather pants stretch. He grunted softly, observing as she straddled him and began to shower his taut abdomen with kisses. She slowly removed the laces of his pants, and his breath hitched with each touch.

“Gods, _Emma_ ,” he exhaled, almost too lost in the moment for words. Instinctively, he lifted his bottom half to give her the ability to slip his pants off, revealing his length. She flicked her thumb over the tip and slid her hand down, gripping the sides of his cock and pumping up and down. He shot his head back, breathing quickly. She moved her body up towards him, as he looked down at her with hungry eyes. “Are you sure about this?” he asked, his voice hesitant.

She smiled, stroking him slower than before. “Let me hold you, touch you, _feel_ you, Killian,” she responded, a small smile escaping from her thin lips. He froze in her stare for a moment, losing sense of where he was before crashing into her lips. Biting, sucking, devouring, their tongues dueling with one another for control.

With a swift movement, she was underneath him, her hand never leaving its hold on his member and his tip toying playfully with her entrance. He reached his hand down, rubbing against her folds.

“ _Gods_ , you’re so wet,” he breathed into her neck. She gasped for air, a small moan escaping her throat. She trembled under his touch, as he stroked her slowly, mimicking her movements from earlier. “Are you sure?” he said, dipping one finger inside of her, then two, pumping them at a slow rhythm until she was sighing for a release.

“I want this, I want _you_ ,” she exhaled, gasping when he removed his fingers. He stared in silence, searching for some sort of answer to her response. “Make love to me,” she whispered, her eyes growing wider and desperate.

She moaned loudly as he finally guided himself into her. At first, it was a slow gentle thrust, watching intently as she doubled over with pleasure and pain. The next thrust was deeper, causing her to arch her back bringing him further inside of her. She buried her head into the crook of his neck, feeling the burn of his coarse stubble scratch against her cheek. He brought his hand up to pinch her nipple, before taking it swiftly in his mouth. Between them, they created a remarkable tempo, as Emma answered his every thrust with her hips. Things got sweaty, blurry, _hot_ … as they both fought for dominance. He moaned, low and husky into her mouth as they kissed violently. He reached his good hand down, finding her clit and traced circles on it with his thumb.

“ _Killian._ Fuck me, _harder_ ,” she said in a husky tone.

“As you wish, love,” he stammered, and his thrusts grew faster, working harder to achieve a release for the both of them. She drew her hips as far up as she could, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and pulling him down deeper into her.

Within seconds, she could feel pleasure pulsing through every inch of her body, as white hot heat bubbled over in her lower half. She gasped for air as she screamed out his name, her toes curling and her body relaxing. A few thrusts later, Killian spilled over into her, his body tensing as satisfaction washed over him. Neither moved for a while, as both of them waited until they caught their breath. He slowly pulled out of her, and she gasped a little bit at the loss of him inside of her. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck, and peppered his jawline with soft, gentle kisses.

“Well, that was unexpected, love,” he said, as he rolled over onto his back, while Emma’s head rested lazily on top of his chest.

She chuckled to herself. “Definitely was.” He rose his hand to her hair, stringing his fingers through her soft, blond locks.

“It’s still early,” he said, cocking his head to the digital clock next to their bed. She grinned widely, looking up at him. He raised an eyebrow and before he knew it, she was straddled on top of him. “Round two, I supp—,” he tried to say before he was cut off by her teeth scraping against the sides of his cock.


End file.
